R160B (New York City Subway car)
train on the BMT Astoria Line. | interiorimage = R160 Interior.jpg | interiorcaption = Interior of an R160B in service on the IND Eighth Avenue Line. | service = 2006-present | manufacturer = Kawasaki Heavy Industries | factory = Yonkers, NY, Lincoln, NE, and Kobe, Japan | family = | numberbuilt = 660 | refurbishment = | replaced = | formation = 132 5 car sets (2 A cars and 3 B cars) | fleetnumbers = 8713-9232; 9803-9942 | operator = New York City Subway | depots = Coney Island Yard, Jamaica Yard | lines = S-bull-small|Q}} | yearconstruction = 2005-2010 | yearservice = 2006 | yearscrapped = | numberconstruction = | numberbuilt = | numberservice = 660 (560 in revenue service during rush hours) | numberscrapped = | carbody = Stainless steel with fiberglass rear bonnets | carlength = | width = | height = | floorheight = | platformheight = | entrylevelorstep = | art-sections = | doors = 8 per car | maxspeed = | weight = | capacity = 42 seating 198 standing (A car) 44 seating 202 standing (B car) | acceleration = 2.5 MPHPS | deceleration = 2.5 MPHPS (full service), 3.2 MPHPS (emergency) | traction = Alstom ONIX AC traction motor (cars 8713-8842, 9103-9232, 9803-9942) Siemens SITRAC AC traction motor (cars 8843-9102) | engine = | poweroutput = | transmission = | aux = SAFT 250AH battery (B car) | powersupply = 625 VDC third rail | gauge = | electricsystem = | brakes = Dynamic braking propulsion system; WABCO RT-5 tread brake system | safety = }} The R160B is a car model for the New York City Subway, built by Kawasaki Heavy Industries. About Kawasaki, in cooperation with Alstom Transportation Inc., was awarded a formal order from MTA New York City Transit (NYCT) to supply R160 stainless steel rolling stock for the city’s subway system. Kawasaki’s portion of the contract, worth some US$400 million, covered production of 260 of the total 660 cars. The contract included options for further orders, which, if exercised, would have brougt total business with NYCT to about US$2.4 billion, for 1,700 subway cars, and Kawasaki would have manufactured 40% (680 cars) of the 1,700 cars. Kawasaki and Alstom organized a joint venture for project management, engineering and equipment purchasing to pursue the contract. The two companies will build and deliver the rolling stock through the joint venture. Kawasaki is not only manufacturing 260 cars for the base contract, but also will be the engineering leader for the whole project. The R160 subway cars are equipped with the latest control system, HVAC and public address system to guarantee the utmost safety and passenger comfort. The car bodies were manufactured at the rail car plant in Lincoln, Nebraska. Bogie manufacturing, final assembly and tests were conducted at the plant in Yonkers, New York. The prototype cars were delivered in July 2005, and all production cars for the base contract were delivered from 2006 to 2008. Delivery Notes and Line Assignments The R160Bs are numbered 8713-9232 and 9803-9942. Cars 8713-9192 currently run on the and trains while, 9193-9232, and 9803-9942 run on the trains. 8713-8722 usaul has with modified fold-up seats until 2012 when it was returned backed to the train. R160B 9137 on the W at 39th Ave.R160B 9912 on the E. On November 10, 2008, the MTA exercised a second option order for an additional 140 R160Bs numbered 9803-9942. These cars all feature Alstom traction. Alstom Press Releasehttp://www.subchat.com/read.asp?Id=802503 Kawasaki has delivered of all 660 cars as of July 2010 and all are in active revenue service. Features One of the major changes and highlights of the new cars is the addition of the electronic "FIND" (Flexible Information and Notice Display) display, which includes an LCD screen displaying the route, route information and advertisements, and a tri-color (red, yellow, green) LED strip map which displays the next ten stations, plus five consecutive "further stations" to riders. There are three of these in every car. The display updates the stations at every stop, also giving the number of stops to each station listed, and replaces a plastic card which had a set route and stations printed on, which was used in the R142, R142A/S, and R143 cars. This allows instant route or line changes with the correct information, which includes, but is not limited to, omitting of certain stops. Each R160A and R160B car is being purchased for $1.3 million USD. Differences between the R160A and R160B cars While the two models are almost identical to each other, there are some slight differences between the two cars. * With the exception of the first few cars delivered, R160B cars also feature thin metal plates around all the windows, except for those on the doors. The door window rims are glossier on the R160Bs than the R160A, similar to that found on the R142A and the R143 also built by Kawasaki. * The R160A doors emit a noticeable whirring sound when they open and close, while the R160B doors are usually silent. This sound is similar to the door motors on the LIRR and MNRR M-7 Railcars and the new PATH PA-5 railcars. This is due to the R160As' use of Vapor door motors while the R160Bs use Fuji door motors. Differences between the Alstom and Siemens traction motors * All R160A traction motors were constructed by Alstom while the R160Bs are split between Alstom traction motors and Siemens traction motors (The order consists of 400 Alstom cars and 260 Siemens cars). These two brands of traction motors have noticeably different sounds. Alstom cars (8713-8842, 9103-9232, 9803-9942) have stepped sounds while Siemens (8843-9102) has a smoother, rolling sound. All three sets of cars (R160A-2, R160B Alstom, and R160B Siemens) are interoperable. *When in regenerative brake mode, Siemens R160's electric brakes cut out at 4 mph (where the traditional friction brakes kick in to bring the train to a full stop), while the Alstom R160's stay in regeneration mode all the way down to 1 mph, although the friction brakes also begin to kick in at 4 mph to assist in stopping. Youtube video; Watch in HIGH QUALITY (Siemens first, then Alstom) Youtube video; Watch in HIGH QUALITY (Siemens first, then Alstom) Youtube video; Watch in HIGH QUALITY (Alstom) Youtube video; Watch in HIGH QUALITY (Siemens)Alstom, then Siemens R160A-2 and R160B siemens, Alstom set first, then Siemens At 34th street, Alstom then Siemens See also * R143 (New York City Subway car) * R160A (New York City Subway car) References External links *nycsubway.org — NYC Subway Cars: R160 *NYC Subway Car Datasheet *Train Set Assignments ja:R160 (鉄道車両) Category:2005 introductions Category:New York City Subway passenger equipment Category:Kawasaki rolling stock